This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument with an automatic trill performance function.
With conventional keyboard musical instruments such as pianos, a trill performance in which two muscial tones having different pitches (usually apart from each other by a major or a minor second degree interval) are alternated is sometimes conducted during performance of a musical composition in order to enhance musical effects.
With a conventional keyboard type electronic musical instrument, such a trill performance is possible, but it is very difficult for beginners, particularly, for children to play trills during performance of a musical composition.